moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyera Dawnseeker
Arcanist 'Kyera Dawnseeke'r (pronounced "Kira") is a Thalassian Reliquary scryer, cryomancer, enchantress, and seeker of magical knowledge. She is the architect of highly advanced portal spells, and holds such among her strongest and most favored of skills. A respected diviner of Silvermoon in the world before the war, Kyera's thirst for arcane knowledge remains unquenched, and she today serves Silvermoon as a Senior Arcanist of the Reliquary Southern Chapter. History Kyera was born just over three centuries before the fall of Quel'Thalas, to mother Tira'dela and father Soran Dawnseeker. Kyera's arcane talent manifested itself from a young age, and she began her magical education as many Quel'dorei of the day at the Falthrien Academy on Sunstrider Isle. As she grew to maturity and learned to command the arcane with greater finesse, Kyera rose to the top of her class in divination, and was granted the opportunity to take on advanced study of divination with the elite Diviners of Silvermoon, whom the young Kyera always held a certain fascination for. Such fascination would fade as she grew into the meticulous nature of farscrying, the detailed calculations needed, Kyera was part of a group of elite Quel'dorei diviners whom harnessed the Sunwell's energy in attempts to divine other worlds, planes, and timeways. What degree of success they had, if any at all, remains shrouded in mystery, but Arcanist Kyera gained promotion for her work, divination gradually evolving into a focus on teleportation, looking to distant places soon grew increasingly into opening gateways to them, sending scrying orbs and tethered objects as weights and balloons through experimental portals still too dangerous to pass through. Kyera never lost sight of the potential danger of teleportaion, one slip and one can easily be dead, but with time she came to develop portal spells to dozens of locations across Azeroth, and the ability to learn and improve the arcane efficiency and casting time of portals written by others. She was regarded as one of the most advanced among the Magisters in teleportation by the time of the sacking, during which her parents were both slain, brother slain and risen as a death knight. Her sister, Ranger Raelys Dawnseeker, escaped this fate by completing an escort mission to Quel'Danil Lodge. Arcanist Dawnseeker was on Quel'Danas when the advance came, readying the frost magics she'd never imagined needing to use for anything but competition against the risen corpses of elves she'd known and served beside, the defenses soon becoming utter failure and desperation. With elves shielding her with their lives, Kyera wove a portal distant from Quel'Thalas, knowing Lordaeron also overrun. Beyond the Sunwell Among the varied locations Kyera had learned to teleport to was the village of Lakeshire, in distant Redridge Mountains far to the south, Learning the spell during the Second War when Quel'Thalas had joined the Alliance of Lordaeron. While she has generally found humans as annoying and impulsive, she recalled the sleepy village as tolerable, and distant from any city. The residents of Lakeshire were welcoming but only had so much means, and elves were forced to sell valuable Thalassian weapons and gems for mana crystals to soothe the pain of withdrawal, food and somewhere to stay. Many of the elves with her in time slipped off to Stormwind, where as things began to settled, some Quel'dorei had begun taking refuge. When the arcanist heard that Prince Kael'Thalas had survived and had rallied the survivors of the disaster, she was initially hopeful, though her portals were too weak to reach Quel'Thalas, and while Kyera became briefly settled in Lakeshire, cautionary tales of home from the Quel'dorei in Stormwind kept her from home, tales she wanted to dismiss, but could not when it was revealed he had entered into alliance with the Burning Legion. ]]News of rebellion against Kael's rule in Silvermoon was promising, and while she was confident she could open a portal there, she was less confident she could make one back, should she send herself somewhere unsafe, or should Quel'Thalas become unsafe. She reluctantly traveled to Stormwind, having enough coin to seek out a Quel'dorei in better shape than her and purchase a portal home. To her shock, none of the Quel'dorei in Stormwind would give her a portal to Silvermoon, some even speaking of their own home as an enemy. This deeply worried her, and eventually she came upon a human wizard, a Kirin Tor, whom was traveling to Shattrath City on Outland, what she understood to be the central base of a loose coalition opposed to the Burning Legion. She assumed she'd be taken as an enemy, until word of the Scryer's defection reached her, the elves among them ones she recognized, some of the brightest from back home. With aid from the Kirin Tor mage, she traveled to Shattrath and met a dear friend from her days as a diviner, who filled her in on the events that had transpired in Quel'Thalas and on Outland. It seemed to Kyera very much that Kael had saved them from a troll attack. When she learned the mana tap spell and what relief it brought, highly questioned why the whiny elves in Stormwind were so opposed to draining vermin to avoid agonizing pain, and living as they had. Her eyes remained blue, though the others had green eyes, which she came to learn had been from the nature of the energy used to support Silvermoon, green fel crystals installed under Kael. It appeared to her that until Kael siding with the Legion, her people had done what was needed to survive, and while she wished to keep her distance from those crystals in Silvermoon, came to consider the division the population in Stormwind was creating wholly unacceptable, and took to calling herself Sin'dorei as she joined the Scryers, among some of the most brilliant of the survivors, it was a tiny piece of home atop that terrace in Shattrath. Kyera remained with the Scryers through the fall of Tempest Keep, and their fusion with the Aldor to create the Shattered Sun Offensive. Feeling total bliss as the Sunwell re-ignited, she for the first time felt potential hope for the future, and with the offending green crystals soon removed, the Sunwell again supporting the city, she settled down there. Her hopes would soon be diminished, with elven lives wasted in Pandaria and the willingness with which so many Sin'dorei had come to view the alliance with the horde as a permanent fact, not the necessary short term evil so many spoke of it as in private conversation. Pro-horde nobles grew powerful, as elves died on Pandaren shores. Vowing to fight only for her people, Kyera resumed her magical study in Silvermoon and on Quel'Danas, the new Sunwell different from before with the Light energy present, but workable, and she welcomed immersing herself in the arcane again. Infinite Knowledge Arcanist Dawnseeker joined the conflict on Draenor with Lady Liadrin's Sunsworn, coming to respect Liadrin's level headed nature and what appears almost now a preference to work with factions beside the Horde. Kyera served admirably in Talador among the Sunsworn, and her service under Lady Liadrin continued into the Third Legion War, where she fought to liberate the ancient and extraordinarily beautiful city of Suramar. The ancient city had deeply rekindled Kyera's love of knowledge seeking, and while in SIlvermoon after the liberation of Suramar, Kyera encountered Reliquary Examiner Lord Entilzha Firesong, an old associate from their mutual days among the Magisters under Grand Magister Belo'vir Salonar. Entilzha was chatting outside the Reliquary hall with his close friend and future wife, Court Arcanist Morgane Devaux of the Shal'dorei. Kyera's typically guarded and cautious exterior was a bit more porous than typical in the pair's company, given her prior relationship with Enitlzha, whom shared her advanced study of portal magics, Kyera listened with fascination to Morgane speaking at length of Suramar and the long days under the dome and the Empire which preceded it. Entilzha had been preparing for a support expedition to the Broken Isles, the Reliquary Southern Chapter under his command poised explore the ancient depths of the Broken Isles as peacetime came, and research in the Azsuna and Suramar region spoke of something of great power buried beneath. Kyera joined the Reliquary's efforts, and serves today among the southern chapter. Much in life and Quel'Thalas has changed, but Kyera's passion for knowledge has not, and its one she eagerly again pursues. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Mages Category:House of Firesong Category:The Reliquary Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas